Lover
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mencoba mencari cara agar kekasihnya yang bodoh itu mau mengakui perasaannya. Dan yeah, akhirnya ketemu./"KENAPA KAU MEREKAMNYA? DASAR MESUM SIALAN!"/"Apa boleh buat. Tadinya aku hanya ingin menyimpan suara pengakuanmu itu. Tapi ternyata aku malah mendapat yang lebih, bagus 'kan?"/Sequel fiction of Date/Warning inside/SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


Mungkin dia sedikit keterlaluan.

Iya.

'Mungkin' bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria yang memiliki rambut berbentuk _raven _tersebut menghela napas lega setelah dia menanda tangani surat terakhir pemberitahuan untuk kepala sekolah. Dilepasnya kacamata baca yang tadi sempat dipakainya lalu memijat ujung-ujung matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran di belakangnya lalu menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Kau lelah, _Kaichou?_" pertanyaan seseorang membuat Sasuke membuka sedikit kedua matanya yang terpejam. Tidak lama, setelah Hyuuga Neji yang juga merupakan wakil ketua OSIS itu menaruh gelas berisi _ocha _di atas mejanya, Sasuke kembali menutup kedua matanya, "Haha, sudah pasti ya," Neji tertawa maklum melihat sang ketua enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hnn..." meskipun dengan malas-malasan akhirnya Sasuke merespon Neji sementara tubuhnya menggeliyat di atas kursi empuk yang didudukinya. Laki-laki berambut panjang coklat itu masih setia berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu Sasuke untuk berbicara lagi. Namun nihil, sebaliknya Sasuke justru menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya dan perlahan tapi pasti jatuh tertidur—terdengar dari deru napasnya yang melambat.

Saat Neji akan berbalik pergi, suara kursi bergerak kembali terdengar, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. Sasuke sekarang memposisikan kedua tangannya di atas meja, tangan kanannya memijat-mijat dahinya sendiri. Kedua mata Uchiha bungsu itu masih sepenuhnya terpejam, sesekali menarik napas panjang dari mulutnya lalu mengeluarkannya. Neji masih berdiri di depan mejanya dengan sabar. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk Neji mengerjapkan kedua matanya seakan teringat sesuatu lalu berjalan ke mejanya sendiri.

"Oh iya, _Kaichou,_" mendengar suara Neji memanggilnya lagi, Sasuke menoleh pelan. Diperhatikannya saudara sepupu Hinata tersebut sedang mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya, "hari ini Shikamaru menyita DVD dari Haruno Sakura lagi," lanjutnya diakhiri tawa kaku.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal, "Lagi?" tanyanya sedikit frustasi. Hampir selalu ada sesuatu yang disita dari Haruno Sakura akhir-akhir ini—apalagi semenjak Sasuke mendeklarasikannya sebagai kekasih sang ketua OSIS. Seolah gadis bernama sama dengan bunga Jepang tersebut sedang menantang perang pada organisasi terbesar di sekolah ini. Meskipun sudah tahu tipe DVD apa yang disita, tetap saja Sasuke bertanya, "Kali ini apa?"

Neji menegakkan kotak DVD yang dipegangnya. Ah, melihat sampulnya saja kepala Sasuke sudah mulai terasa berat. Gambar kedua laki-laki setengah badan _topless _yang sedang mendekatkan kepala mereka satu sama lain, posisi siap berciuman bibir. Sasuke langsung menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya ketika wakilnya kembali berkata, "Tadi, aku dan beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya sempat melihat isinya—"

"Tidak usah diteruskan," potong Sasuke cepat. Uchiha bungsu itu menggerakkan tangannya seperti memberi tanda isyarat. Mengerti apa maksudnya, Neji hanya mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan kotak DVD tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya sendiri.

Keadaan kembali hening. Sasuke masih belum merubah posisinya yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara itu, Neji menoleh pada jam dinding di seberang kanannya. Sudah jam setengah lima sore. Melihat suasana sekolah yang sangat sepi, bukan tidak mungkin tinggal dia dan Sasuke yang masih berada di sekolah sekarang. Neji menghela napas lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke lagi.

"_Kaichou, _sudah waktunya pulang. Kau lelah, 'kan?" membereskan sedikit peralatan di atas meja Sasuke, Neji kembali meneruskan, "Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang terlalu sore jika tidak diperhatikan. Ingat, sebentar lagi akan ada pelantikan anggota OSIS yang baru, belum lagi ujian kelulusan untuk kelas tiga nanti, kau harus banyak istirahat," ucap Neji sedikit menasihati ketuanya tersebut.

"Sebelum itu, Neji..." mendengar namanya disebut membuat laki-laki Hyuuga itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya walau yang terlihat hanya kedua matanya yang melirik ke arah lain. Dari pipi ke bawah, tertutup dua tangannya yang saling mengait.

Ng?

Perasaan Neji saja atau memang wajah ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin dan tegas itu kini sedikit memerah?

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat, masih belum merubah posisinya, dia mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke dengan seksama, "Itu... bagaimana ya..." dengan nada ambigu, laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut berusaha melanjutkan walau terbata, "maksudku... ng... bagaimana caranya agar kita mengetahui... pe-perasaan sebenarnya... perempuan?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

_Well, _setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

Melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke membuat Neji mencubit lengannya sendiri—menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Salah satu laki-laki yang terkenal di sekolah ini ternyata bisa juga kebingungan karena perempuan. Terlebih mengetahui siapa perempuan yang dimaksud sang ketua OSIS membuat pemuda beriris _lavender _itu ingin tertawa keras. Yah, setidaknya sejauh ini baru Hyuuga Neji yang mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Eh... bagaimana ya..." nada suara Neji yang terdengar menggodanya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kesal. Sial juga menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain—bisa dikatakan memalukan—kepada salah satu teman dekatnya ini. Neji tertawa kecil, "Yah, buat saja dia mengatakan perasaannya langsung padamu, _Kai—_ah, Sasuke. Dulu Tenten juga sedikit susah untuk mengakui perasaannya, tapi akhirnya berjalan mulus juga sih."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sebelum Neji mengejeknya, Sasuke berkata, "Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, tapi..." adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "...rasanya ada yang kurang kalau dia belum mengatakannya secara langsung," gerutunya.

"Hahaha, kalau soal itu sih, asal kau tahu baik bagaimana sifatnya harusnya kau bisa memancingnya untuk berkata jujur," Neji mengendikkan bahunya, "lagipula kalian berdua adalah teman sejak kecil," lanjutnya seakan menegaskan dia tahu siapa perempuan yang dimaksud Sasuke saat ini. Laki-laki berambut _dark blue _itu kembali mendengus.

"Cara yang bagai—"

Dan kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. Neji yang sampai tadi masih tersenyum kini menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan penasaran. Sasuke memegang dagunya sendiri, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Suara detik pada jam dinding menggema di ruangan yang mendadak berubah sepi tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuh Neji menegang melihat seringai licik yang terpampang di wajah Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

_Hei, Haruno Sakura..._

"Sepertinya aku tahu caranya."

_...bersiaplah, sayang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, almost explicit language, straight lemon_

_Genres : Romance/Friendship/Maybe Humor_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A last sequel fiction of FETISH, SPORT, OUTDOOR, & DATE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LOVER**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

Haruno Sakura sedang mengikat tali sepatunya di teras ketika sang ibu menegur, "Sakura, kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu!" bentaknya sembari membawa-bawa piring dimana roti bakar masih tersisa di atasnya. Setelah meyakini ikatan tali sepatunya sudah kencang dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke atas teras, Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Aku sudah kenyang, bu!" rajuknya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas rak sepatu, "Sudah ya, aku berangkat!" Sakura sukses berlari keluar rumah diiringi dengan dengusan ibunya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di luar rumah, Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Menghirup udara pagi yang masih belum terkontaminasi polusi dan terasa segar. Dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut berlari keluar pagar lalu berbelok. Kedua alisnya terangkat mendapati tetangganya sejak kecil juga baru keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk berpikir apakah dia akan menyapanya atau tidak.

Tapi, akhirnya setelah berpikir sekitar sepuluh detik, Sakura berlari kecil lalu mengangkat tangannya, "Sasuke!" mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Uchiha Sasuke menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Seolah menunggu Sakura sampai di sampingnya, "Tumben kau baru keluar sekarang, biasanya kau berangkat lebih pagi," tanyanya sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang kembali berjalan.

Tanpa perlu merepotkan diri untuk menoleh pada perempuan di sebelahnya, Sasuke menjawab dingin, "Sepertinya mau berangkat jam berapa pun itu terserah aku."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa jawabnya dingin sekali? Tidak peduli, wanita itu kembali menghadap depan. Sekarang kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, "Ngomong-ngomong kemarin Shikamaru menyita DVD _yaoi _yang baru saja kubeli dua hari yang lalu. Nanti kembalikan ya," ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Barang yang sudah disita OSIS—terutama jika mengandung unsur porno dan SARA—tidak akan dikembalikan," balas Sasuke tegas. Keduanya masih berjalan beriringan. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu membuat Sakura menoleh dan mendelik kesal.

"Apa!? Sejak kapan ada peraturan bodoh seperti itu?"

"Sejak aku mengatakannya beberapa detik yang lalu."

"Berarti belum menjadi hukum tertulis, 'kan? Pokoknya nanti harus kau kembalikan! DVD _yaoi _itu mahal tahu! Aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku sendiri!"

"Kalau memang begitu, harusnya jangan sampai disita dong, bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh!? Kembalikan DVD-ku!"

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau bisa mengalahkan tiga puluh anggota OSIS termasuk diriku."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Dia kalah. Lagi. Sasuke menyeringai angkuh, meskipun dia masih belum menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah temannya sejak kecil tersebut. Walau baru melihatnya dari samping, tetap saja menyebalkan. Sakura mendengus keras dan kembali menghadap depan sebelum melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya pada aspal jalan. Tapi, justru sekarang Sasuke sedikit menoleh memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terus menggerutu berkali-kali. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat pengecualian," mendengar itu, Sakura langsung menoleh dengan semangat. Menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum di depannya dengan penuh harap, "kau harus mengakui kalau kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih dan katakan kalau kau menyukaiku. Bagaimana?" tawarnya licik.

"A-A-A-A..." sesuai perkiraan awal, wajah Sakura langsung memerah sepenuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat perubahan yang sangat jelas tertera di depan matanya itu. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidaaaaak! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mengakuinya karena itu tidak benar!" begitu teriaknya.

Keduanya masih berjalan di trotoar. Tidak perlu berhenti karena bisa-bisa mereka terlambat sekolah. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura yang terus menggeleng-geleng tak jelas. Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke kembali menghadap depan, "Ya sudah."

He? Sasuke tidak memaksanya seperti biasa? Sakura menghentikan gelengan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tidak membalas tatapannya. Entah apa yang dirasakan laki-laki itu sekarang. Wajahnya terlalu datar. Masih dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang dimajukan, Sakura membuang mukanya. Wanita itu menggerutu pelan sementara tangannya memegang erat pegangan tas di bahunya.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki mesum sepertimu."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tidak ada guru pada pelajaran kedua di kelas Sakura pada hari ini. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu menghela napas panjang ketika teman baik perempuannya kini menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tenten menyeruput jus jeruk dari dalam kotak kemasan yang kini dipegangnya, "Ada masalah, Sakura? Wajahmu merah," mendengus menahan tawa, Tenten melanjutkan, "kau sakit?"

"Tidak," Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Tenten masih menyeruput jus jeruknya ketika Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap samping—masih di atas meja, "akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesal saja," ucapnya malas.

"Kesal?" pertanyaan temannya yang merupakan sesama _fujoshi _tidak digubrisnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum kembali membukanya. Gadis bercepol dua yang sebelumnya bertanya itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sebelum Tenten bertanya lagi, Sakura langsung berkata, "Mau ke toilet," kekasih Neji itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja setelah melihat Sakura dengan lesu berjalan melewatinya. Diperhatikannya punggung Sakura yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kelas mereka. Tenten tersenyum kecil—masih menyeruput jus jeruknya—lalu mengambil _doujinshi yaoi _miliknya dan membacanya sendiri.

Perjalanan menuju toilet dari kelas Sakura cukup jauh. Wanita yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan _bubble gum _tersebut berjalan tidak cepat tapi tidak lambat juga. Selama perjalanannya menuju toilet, Sakura akan melewati dua kelas dan salah satunya adalah kelas tetangganya sejak kecil. Dari jauh, Sakura sudah bisa melihat pintu kelas Sasuke yang terbuka. Tanpa berharap lebih, dengan tenang wanita itu berjalan untuk melewati pintu tersebut.

_**Tap**_

Dua—bukan, tiga langkah terhenti saat Sakura menyadari dirinya berpapasan dengan dua orang yang akan keluar dari kelas Sasuke. Tak lain dan tak bukan dua orang itu adalah Sasuke sendiri dengan seorang perempuan entah siapa di sampingnya. Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget sementara Sasuke menatapnya datar. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Oh, Sakura," begitu responnya dengan cuek. Tanpa perlu susah-susah melepaskan gelayutan manja perempuan di sampingnya, Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pertanyaan, "kau mau kemana?" tanyanya acuh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Kenapa dia tenang saja? Maksudnya... kenapa Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangan perempuan itu pada lengannya meskipun Sakura sudah melihatnya sekarang? Beribu pertanyaan menyerang kepala Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke gusar. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu.

Eh, memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke bermesraan dengan perempuan lain di depannya?

Bukan urusannya, 'kan?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu membuang mukanya, "Ke toilet," jawabnya cepat lalu buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perempuan yang tidak dia ketahui namanya. Saat berjalan, Sakura sempat mendengar Sasuke berkata begini...

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku. Aku susah berjalan kalau kau memegang tanganku seperti ini."

Bahkan Sasuke meminta perempuan itu melepaskan tangannya dengan alasan 'susah berjalan', bukan karena Sakura tak sengaja melihat mereka. Perasan kesal mulai menyerang wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut dan tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Sakura sengaja menghentakkan kakinya kasar. Suara itu membuat perempuan yang tadi di samping Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sakura bingung. Sasuke sendiri juga ikut menoleh. Senyum tipis kembali terulas di wajahnya tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Jangan cemburu begitu," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan hentakan kakinya dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum mengejek. Dan belum sempat Sakura mengelak, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "kita bukan kekasih, 'kan?"

Sakura langsung terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajahnya masih memerah, entah karena marah atau ada alasan lain. Wanita itu membuang muka, enggan menatap Sasuke maupun perempuan di samping Uchiha bungsu tersebut, "Te-Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Tanpa perlu menghilangkan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya, Sasuke kembali menghadap depan lalu berjalan bersama perempuan tadi berlawanan arah dari tujuan Sakura. Entah kemana tujuan mereka. Tapi yang pasti sekarang Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Perasaannya berkecamuk dan tidak menentu. Tangan kanan Sakura mengepal di depan dadanya sendiri.

Kenapa ya?

Kenapa dadanya terasa sakit?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hampir tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai jarang berkomunikasi dengan berbagai alasan. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau bukan, tapi adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu seakan menghindarinya dengan sengaja. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah...

Laki-laki itu jadi lebih sering terlihat bersama perempuan lain. Lebih dari itu dengan perempuan yang berbeda setiap harinya!

Apa mungkin pria yang dulunya _anti-social _sekarang berubah menjadi _playboy? _Sakura tidak habis pikir. Yang pasti membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal sendiri. Apalagi kalau Sasuke berubah menjadi karakter yang sok baik dan tersenyum ramah di depan para perempuan menjengkelkan itu. Ukh, rasanya Sakura ingin melempar mereka semua satu persatu ke lubang buaya lalu mengubur mereka hidup-hidup—termasuk Sasuke.

Lho, kenapa marah?

"Aaaargh!" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur tidurnya yang empuk. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan membuat wanita itu bingung sendiri dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Meskipun berusaha menghibur diri dengan menonton tiga video _yaoi _yang dimilikinya, tetap saja tak berguna. Pikirannya kalang kabut.

Anak tunggal Haruno itu memeluk bantalnya, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sebab. Kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal, "Kalau Sasu-_baka _itu dikerubungi laki-laki atau digoda sama laki-laki sih masih mending,"—begitu gumamannya belakangan ini. Pikiran khas para _fujoshi _pada umumnya.

Tapi, mengabaikan semua fantasi gilanya, yang paling membuat Sakura sakit hati adalah kenyataan Sasuke bersama perempuan lain setelah laki-laki itu merebut hal paling berharga yang dimilikinya. Ingin menangis rasanya. Hanya saja Sakura terlalu takut dan bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka secara mendadak.

"Sakura, tolong belanja ke swalayan. Ibu ada keperluan," sama sekali tidak membaca atmosfir di dalam kamar anaknya, ibu Sakura itu memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "ini daftar belanjaannya."

"Ngg, malas bu," Sakura menatap ibunya sesaat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, "lagipula swalayan jauh dari sini. Harus naik mobil. Kenapa tidak ibu saja yang sekalian belanja setelah keperluan ibu selesai?" gerutunya, masih membelakangi ibunya yang kini kedua tangannya memegang pinggang.

Menghela napas, Haruno Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa Sakura, tempat yang ibu tuju juga sangat jauh dan kemungkinan ibu bisa pulang malam sekali. Ibu tidak akan sempat ke swalayan untuk belanja," setelah menjelaskan cukup panjang, Mebuki pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kau kan bisa meminta tolong Itachi atau Sasuke untuk mengantarmu seperti biasa."

Nama Sasuke terasa begitu sensitif di telinganya, karena itu dengan cepat Sakura menjawab, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Sakura—"

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Tidak tidak!" kedua bola mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, "Kalau mau, besok saja ke swalayannya..." ucapnya pelan. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu menutup kedua telinga dan matanya.

"Jangan bilang begitu kalau aku sudah di sini."

Suara seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Sakura menoleh cepat. Uchiha Sasuke menatap malas kedua bola mata Sakura yang membulat kaget saat melihatnya. Sementara itu Mebuki menghampiri anak dari Uchiha Mikoto tersebut, "Maaf ya, padahal bibi sudah memanggilmu karena bibi pikir Sakura pasti akan mau pergi kalau bersamamu."

Mendengar penuturan wanita tua di depannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa bibi Haruno, Sakura pasti mau pergi belanja denganku. Bibi berangkat saja dengan tenang," Sasuke tersenyum mencurigakan lalu melirik Sakura di belakang dengan tatapan aneh. Dan tatapan itu membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar tanpa alasan, "Iya 'kan, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada dalam.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk kaku dan tertawa hambar. Melihat itu Mebuki mendesah lega dan tersenyum. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura, istri Haruno Kizashi itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan kedua insan ini berdua.

Tanpa berniat membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke berbalik lalu menutup pintu kamar Sakura setelah menyuruh wanita itu untuk bersiap sementara Sasuke sendiri menunggu di bawah dengan mobilnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Lama sekali."

Hampir dua setengah jam berlalu setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam swalayan dan belanja sendiri sementara Sasuke menunggu di dalam mobilnya yang diparkirkan. Sakura yang saat ini membawa banyak kantung belanjaan hanya bisa menatap Sasuke kesal. Bukannya membantu membawakan, si mesum sialan ini malah menatapnya sinis dan tidak berkutik sama sekali dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di kursi supir.

Tanpa berniat membalas kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura langsung membuka pintu belakang dan memasukkan kantung-kantung belanjaannya dalam gerakan-gerakan kasar. Jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang marah saat ini. Dan mungkin Sakura sengaja ingin menunjukkan amarahnya itu pada sang pemilik mobil. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan malas ekspresi Sakura dari kaca spion tengah. Laki-laki itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Setelah semua kantung belanjaan sudah masuk, Sakura pun berputar lalu membuka pintu kursi penumpang di samping kursi supir yang ditempati Sasuke. Wanita itu memasukinya kemudian duduk sebelum membanting pintu mobil Sasuke dengan keras. Sakura tidak menghadap depan. Kaki kanannya menyilang di atas kaki kirinya, tubuhnya menghadap miring, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dari kaca jendela di samping Sakura, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah wanita itu mengerut kesal bukan main.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Pria berambut _raven _tersebut membetulkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin lalu menyalakan mobilnya. Tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan perlakuan Sakura, Sasuke memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyupir. Meski tahu kemungkinan besar alasan Sakura marah padanya, Uchiha bungsu itu tetap diam. Suasana hening selama perjalanan seperti sebelum sampai di swalayan pun kembali terjadi.

Yah... biarlah.

Toh, ini salah satu dari bagian rencananya.

Apa dia keterlaluan? Hm, tidak juga. Sasuke mencoba mereka ulang kejadian-kejadian sebelum ini, tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga—menurutnya. Sasuke terus berpikir sampai keadaan hening yang tercipta di antara dia dan Sakura pun buyar karena Hp miliknya berdering. Sakura menoleh secara reflek sedangkan Sasuke langsung meminggirkan mobilnya agar bisa menerima telepon lebih leluasa. Tempat mereka berhenti sekarang cukup sepi. Setelah melihat Sasuke, Sakura kembali membuang muka—melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"_Moshi-moshi. _Oh, Karin. Ada apa?"

Sakura berani bertaruh nama yang disebut Sasuke itu nama perempuan. Lagi-lagi Sakura menoleh cepat dan harus mendapati wajah Sasuke yang mendadak berubah menjadi lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang sudah menatapnya dengan ekspresi _horror, _Sasuke terus berbicara dengan santai pada lawan teleponnya sekarang.

"Ya, tidak ada masalah. Bisa tolong kau _copy _segera? Besok jangan sampai lupa berikan semuanya padaku. Sisanya biar aku yang urus," jujur saja, Sakura tidak mengerti kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan atau apa yang sedang laki-laki itu bicarakan dengan lawan teleponnya saat ini. Tapi, justru hal itu yang membuatnya semakin gusar. Rasanya seperti menjadi orang luar.

Sampai akhirnya laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu tersenyum, "Sudah ya, selamat bersenang-senang, Karin," dan telepon diputus. Sasuke menaruh Hp-nya di tempat Hp yang telah disediakan di dalam mobil. Sebelum menghadap depan lagi, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan berang. Pria tersebut menatap Sakura datar, "Apa?"

"I-Itu tadi siapa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya walau terdengar ragu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karin? Dia sekretaris OSIS," Sasuke memperhatikan perubahan wajah Sakura setelah mendengar jawabannya. Pria itu mendengus menahan tawa menangkap basah wajah Sakura yang terlihat lega, "kenapa? Cemburu lagi?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali mengeras.

"Mana mungkin!" Sakura membalas cepat. Lalu menggeleng kencang, "A-Aku tidak mungkin cemburu!"

"Oh?" senyum tipis Sasuke kembali terbentuk, "Jadi bukan urusanmu kalau aku berhubungan dengan banyak perempuan di luar sana, 'kan? Kenapa bertanya?" tangan kanan Sakura mencengkram lengan kirinya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sekilas, Sasuke sempat melihat wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Je-Jelas urusanku..."

"Memangnya kau siapa?" berhasil. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai memojokkan Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat panik dengan wajah memerah. Manis sekali, "Ayo jawab," dan sekarang Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Sengaja menunggu sampai Sakura menyelesaikan jawabannya yang tersendat-sendat.

"A-Aku..." mulai merasa bosan, Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil Hp dan _headset _miliknya lalu memasang salah satunya pada telinga kanan dan sebelah lagi dibiarkan begitu saja. Laki-laki itu melihat keluar jendela sembari menopang dagunya. Memasang ekspresi masa bodoh dengan wanita yang kini sedang kebingungan di sampingnya. Melihat Sasuke yang mengabaikannya membuat wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut semakin kalut.

Aah.

Tetangganya sejak kecil itu masih kejam seperti biasa.

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memerah dan memanas sebelum membukanya lalu berteriak, "A-Aku ini kekasihmu!"—ukh, Sakura tak percaya dia akan mengatakan ini. Wajahnya semakin memerah, bahkan sekarang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa menyadari senyum tipis yang muncul di wajah Sasuke, Sakura terus melanjutkan, "Ja-Jadi aku masih punya hak untuk tahu siapa perempuan lain yang sedang bersamamu. Be-Benar, 'kan?" Sakura menciut di akhir kata-katanya, apalagi saat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak benar juga."

"H-Hah?" Sakura hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempatnya ketika Sasuke menaikkan rem tangan lalu mematikan mesin mobil. Setelah mesin berhenti, Sasuke sedikit memundurkan kursi supirnya kemudian membuka sabuk pengamannya. Sakura menahan napas ketika tangan besar Sasuke kini memegang sandaran kepalanya. Laki-laki itu sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wanitanya.

"Pasti ada alasannya mengapa kau mengakui aku sebagai kekasihmu. Dan alasan kenapa wajahmu memerah di depanku sekarang," dalam gerakan pelan, Sasuke meraih pengendali kursi Sakura dan sabuk pengamannya. Sabuk pengaman Sakura dilepas sementara pengendali kursinya ditarik, sehingga wanita itu berteriak kecil ketika kursinya tiba-tiba jatuh dalam posisi berbaring ke belakang. Mengabaikan Sakura yang menatapnya takut, Sasuke tersenyum lagi, "Jadi, apa alasanmu?"

Sakura belum sempat memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan teman sejak kecilnya itu—tidak, lebih tepatnya bagaimana dia bisa memikirkan jawabannya jika tiba-tiba Sasuke berpindah ke atas tubuhnya. Wanita Haruno itu menatap panik kedua tangan Sasuke yang sudah berada di samping kanan kiri kepalanya. Pria berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya akan menekan tubuh Sakura jika kedua tangan wanita itu tidak menahannya. Sesak. Di dalam mobil seperti ini rasanya sangat panas. Sakura membuka mulutnya, mencoba menarik pasokan oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Sementara Sasuke mulai mencium telinga kanannya, Sakura memiringkan wajahnya. Dadanya naik turun saat dia mencoba mengambil oksigen secara rakus dari sekitarnya. Kedua tangannya terus menahan tubuh Sasuke, walau tahu kemungkinan besar perbuatannya itu akan sia-sia seiring gerakan pria itu yang semakin aktif. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan menggeliyat saat tangan Sasuke berhasil membuka pengait celana _jeans _yang dikenakannya lalu menurunkannya perlahan.

"Kenapa diam?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura membuka sebelah matanya, "Aku belum mendengar apapun," gumamnya sembari mengotak-atik sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Entah apa. Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya dari posisi yang tidak leluasa begini.

"Uh..." memang beda, harus Sakura akui perlakuan Sasuke sekarang sedikit lebih lembut daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Wanita itu jadi sedikit mabuk sentuhannya tanpa alasan yang pasti. Sasuke mencium pipinya, menggodanya dengan mencium ujung bibirnya. Meskipun Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk mencium bibirnya, Sasuke justru menolak dengan memundurkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Isyarat agar Sakura segera menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan laki-laki itu.

Sialan. Rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah yang penuh ekspresi kemenangan itu. Sakura merasa pandangannya semakin kabur perlahan tapi pasti. Tangan kanan Sasuke di bawah sana hanya diam, sesekali memijat dinding-dinding kemaluannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam tanpa berniat melakukan lebih seperti biasanya. Tangan kiri Uchiha bungsu tersebut sudah masuk ke balik baju Sakura, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah, tidak kuat lagi dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan leher Sasuke. Ah sudahlah, masa bodoh lagi dimana mereka berada sekarang. Meskipun tadi Sasuke memilih jalanan ini karena sepi, tetap saja sesekali kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor melaju cepat melewati mobil mereka yang sedang diparkir di pinggir kanan jalan. Adik dari Itachi itu sendiri kembali tersenyum sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit bergerak. Dari bawah dagunya, Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura sedang mengangguk pelan sekarang, "I-Iya."

"Iya apa?" pria berambut _raven _tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura. Menikmati wangi _cherry _yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh atas sampai bawah cinta pertama—dan mungkin cinta terakhirnya—itu, "Yang jelas," lanjutnya tegas.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya akhirnya mencengkram erat kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke hingga kusut. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut memundurkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke dalam dengan kedua bola matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan kedua pipinya yang sudah sangat merah. Menahan malu yang seakan sudah sampai pada tulang ubun-ubunnya dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Aku... suka..." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Bagus. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, "...Sasuke..." uap putih berkumpul di depan mulut Sakura. Mengepul karena suasana panas di sekeliling mereka, "Aku sayang... Sasuke," kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kemeja Sasuke mulai bergetar bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang akhirnya keluar juga setelah sekian lamanya. Kata-kata yang paling ditunggu Sasuke sejak dulu.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Jujur saja, pria beriris _onyx _itu sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Sakura—walau yah, dia sudah menduganya. Cukup lama dia memasang ekspresi terkejut, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Hampir tidak terlihat oleh Sakura yang tepat berada di depannya. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih," setelah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dengan sedikit kesusahan, Sasuke melanjutkan, "aku juga."

Tadinya Sakura ingin menuntut Sasuke agar menjawab dengan jelas seperti yang dilakukannya. Tapi, laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir tipisnya, melumatnya dengan ganas. Sakura baru tahu belakangan kalau yang diambil Sasuke tadi adalah dua kain panjang berwarna hitam. Selama sesi ciuman panas pembuka, Sasuke kembali bergerak, mengangkat dua tangan Sakura ke belakang sandaran kepala dan mengikatnya dengan salah satu kain hitam tersebut.

"Ha... hah..." suara kendaraan-kendaraan lain di luar mobil ini cukup mengganggu—tapi mungkin, baik Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi. Atau bahkan resiko orang lain akan curiga jika mobil mereka bergerak-gerak tak jelas karena ada dua orang yang sedang bercinta di dalamnya tidak mereka pikirkan. Kedua mata Sakura sedikit berubah menjadi lebih sayu. Sudah hampir tertutup kabut nafsu.

Sasuke sekarang menahan tubuhnya dengan lututnya yang berada di antara kedua kaki Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Kedua tangan Sakura yang terikat ke atas membuat seluruh akses tubuhnya terbuka tanpa pertahanan. Sasuke mengangkat kaos _T-shirt _yang Sakura kenakan sampai bawah leher wanita itu. Namun bra yang dikenakannya justru ditarik kasar membuat wanita di bawahnya memekik. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual.

"Karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik dan jujur," sekarang Sasuke mengambil kain hitam yang satu lagi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Mengerti apa hadiah yang dimaksud, membuat Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam—menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Melihat Sakura yang sangat pasrah di bawahnya menggelitik adrenalin Sasuke. Rasanya laki-laki itu ingin tertawa puas, bagaikan mendapat izin mutlak dari sang wanita. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, diciumnya lagi mulut Sakura, setiap sudut di dalam mulut wanita itu dijelajah lidahnya dengan kasar.

Sementara Sakura menggeliyat tak nyaman karena kondisi tempat yang sempit dan panas, Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kepala Sakura. Wanita yang merupakan tetangganya sejak kecil tersebut tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan kain hitam tersebut dan mengikatnya di belakang kepalanya dengan kuat. Wanita itu menengadah, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda. Sasuke mencium sepanjang garis leher Sakura lalu menggigitnya di akhir, memberi tanda seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Ungh, Sasuke..." Sakura mendesah tatkala Sasuke meremas kedua buah dadanya secara bersamaan. Awalnya pelan, sampai sampai keras hingga Sakura memekik—walau anehnya dia masih mendesah juga, "Sah... ah... ahn," wanita beriris _zamrud_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tak kuat.

Remasan Sasuke menggila. Sakura yakin kedua buah dadanya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang walau dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke memijatnya dengan teratur, tidak asal-asalan. Jadi meskipun sakit, ada sedikit rasa nyaman di sana. Dan klimaksnya, saat laki-laki itu memilin, mencubit, dan menarik kedua putingnya yang sudah menegang. Sakura mendesah semakin kencang dan tubuhnya kembali memberontak kasar.

Tanpa harus mempedulikan pemberontakan Sakura yang dilakukan secara reflek itu, Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya, "Huwaah! Akh! Aaah!" begitu desahan Sakura kurang lebih. Sementara satu tangan Sasuke masih mencubit puting kiri Sakura, tangan yang lain menyusup masuk ke balik celana dalam yang wanita itu kenakan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sudah banyak cairan di sana. Saat laki-laki itu menarik kedua jarinya, dia sengaja memainkan cairan putih Sakura yang menempel pada jari-jarinya tersebut. Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke memaksa masuk kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut wanita yang sedang mendesah itu. Tanpa bisa melawan, Sakura menjilat, mengemut, dan membersihkan jari Sasuke dengan rakus. Entah apa dia menyadari itu adalah cairannya sendiri atau tidak.

"Sa-Sasuke," dan Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suara. Laki-laki itu tidak terlalu meresponnya. Dia masih sibuk membasahi tubuh Sakura dengan air liurnya atau memberi tanda pada buah dada, pinggang, bahkan paha kekasihnya ini. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Tangan Sasuke sedari tadi masih belum berhenti memainkan liangnya. Sudah ada tiga jari bergerak seakan menggali di dalam sana.

"Hn?" akhirnya respon Sasuke muncul—hanya saja tidak seperti yang diharapkan Sakura. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kain hitam yang mengikatnya.

Perasaan tidak bisa melihat ini memberi suatu sensasi yang lain dan Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Gelap. Sekitarnya gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, baik Sasuke maupun keadaan di sekitarnya. Tapi siksaan kenikmatan yang terus menyerang tubuhnya tanpa ampun membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya secara perlahan. Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Namun dia berani bertaruh pasti penampilannya terlihat sangat memalukan saat ini.

Satu hal yang pasti. Kondisi yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan ini membuat Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kenikmatan sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke. Biasanya Sakura akan panik jika kedua matanya terbuka, pikirannya akan terbagi dua antara kenikmatan dan ketakutan dengan resiko ketahuan apalagi jika melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, deru napasnya terdengar semakin cepat.

Dia ingin lebih.

Dia ingin—

"Sasuke," pria Uchiha itu menghentikan seluruh gerakannya ketika kedua kaki Sakura yang tadi terbuka lebar kini mengait di belakang punggungnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran, apalagi ketika kedua kaki Sakura itu mendorongnya dari belakang agar tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada wanita tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tubuh bagian bawahnya, "ku-kumohon..." bisiknya setengah mengerang.

Uchiha bungsu itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget. Tentu saja dia mengerti, dan senyum licik pun tak terelakkan dari wajahnya. Sasuke mulai membuka pengait celananya sesuai keinginan wanita di depannya, "Tidak masalah, apa yang kau inginkan?" Sakura kembali tersentak. Apa dia harus benar-benar menjelaskannya?

"Kau ingin memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam liangmu yang nakal itu, 'kan? Jadi, apa yang kau mau? Kau punya waktu sepuluh detik untuk mengatakannya."

Hah? Gila! Gila! Sakura mulai panik. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, laki-laki itu masih saja ingin mengerjainya. Hitungan Sasuke dimulai. Untuk Sakura yang masih memiliki gengsi yang luar biasa tinggi, butuh lebih dari sepuluh detik agar bisa meruntuhkan gengsinya itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sampai akhirnya...

"Waktu habis."

Oh, tidak.

Sakura memang tidak bisa melihat untuk sekarang, tapi pendengarannya masih berjalan dengan baik. Suara kantung belanjaannya yang terbuat dari plastik terdengar menggema di dalam mobil yang sempit ini. Firasat buruk menyerang Sakura. Hingga Sasuke berkata, "Wah, ada timun, terong, wortel, bahkan pisang," tawa Sasuke menggema. Sampai akhirnya dia bertanya lagi dengan nada dalam, "Jadi, yang mana?"

"Bu-Bukan..." Sasuke belum menghilangkan senyumnya. Tangannya sekarang melempar tangkap timun besar ke atas dan ke bawah—sebagai ancaman mungkin. Menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "...ya-yang aku mau..." Sakura bersumpah setelah mengatakan ini dia akan berkumur-kumur dengan air pembunuh kuman sepuluh kali, "...milikmu."

Uchiha bungsu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Menahan diri agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Milikku?" Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Memangnya aku punya apa yang bisa memuaskanmu, heh?" begitu tanyanya. Akh. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"A-Ap..." dan sekarang Sakura menelan ludah tegang. Yang benar saja, bahkan dia harus menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, dia tidak punya waktu lagi. Liangnya terasa berkedut, panas, berteriak minta dipuaskan, "...ma-masukkan... kumohon," keringat mengalir di pipi Sakura. Tanpa menyadari Sasuke sudah menyiapkan diri di depannya, akhirnya Sakura berkata...

"Pe-Penis—AAAKH!"

Menendang udara dengan kedua kakinya yang bebas, Sakura terus berteriak tak terkontrol. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat meskipun Sasuke baru saja memasukinya dalam sekali hentakan. Keringat juga ikut mengalir dari dahi Sasuke, "Sempit..." gumamnya pelan. Tawa kecil pria berambut _dark blue _itu terdengar, "...jangan terlalu senang begitu, Sakura. Sabar. Aku pasti memuaskanmu."

"Ung... akh ah! Sa-Sasuke... ah!" setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya, Sakura mengaitkan lagi kedua kakinya di belakang punggung Sasuke. Seakan enggan membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Yah, walau Sasuke memang tidak akan pergi. Buah dada Sakura bergoyang, secara tak langsung meminta perhatian. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum menyambar salah satu puting di depannya lalu menggigit, menjilat, dan mengemut puting tersebut.

Keringat terus mengalir di sekujur tubuh kedua insan yang sedang menyatu tersebut. Sasuke memasukkan dua jarinya yang menganggur ke dalam mulut Sakura dan memainkan lidah wanita itu. Akibatnya, desahan dan tubuh Sakura semakin hilang kendali. Kedua kaki anak tunggal Haruno itu mulai terasa kram perlahan tapi pasti. Walau begitu, aneh sekali. Kata 'ingin berhenti' seakan hilang dari kamus mereka berdua.

"Ngh, akh! Sa-Sasuke... aku... ah!" merasa akan keluar sebentar lagi, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dari mulut Sakura. Laki-laki itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengerang, dia juga akan klimaks. Sasuke langsung membuka kemejanya saat tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Dadanya yang bidang bertemu dengan buah dada Sakura yang empuk. Memabukkan. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke bergerak semakin liar.

Entah bagaimana keadaan mobil mereka sekarang terlihat dari luar. Terlalu bodoh untuk peduli, Sasuke terus bergerak membuat sekitarnya juga ikut bergerak seiring dengan gerakannya. Maju, mundur, tarik, dorong, masuk, keluar. Dan... tepat saat Sasuke merasa dia akan keluar, laki-laki itu langsung meraup mulut Sakura yang terbuka. Meredam desahannya dan desahan Sakura seiring dengan klimaksnya mereka secara bersamaan.

Bahkan meskipun sudah sepenuhnya keluar, ciuman di antara keduanya masih belum terlepaskan. Sebaliknya, kedua lidah yang bertemu di dalam mulut Sakura saling menari, menjelajah satu sama lain. Ciuman yang kasar membuktikan betapa rakusnya mereka dengan eksistensi satu sama lain. Gigitan Sasuke pada bibir Sakura membuat wanita itu mengerang karena merasakan rasa karat dari darah yang keluar. Tak lama, karena setelahnya Sasuke yang menghisap semuanya.

Dari itu saja... sudah kelihatan siapa yang sebenarnya paling rakus di antara keduanya, 'kan?

Sasuke baru berhenti setelah lawan ciumannya jatuh pingsan di bawahnya. Ya benar, Sakura pingsan—memang hampir selalu begitu setelah mereka melakukannya. Entah Sasuke yang terlalu kuat atau Sakura yang terlalu lemah. Pria dengan rambut berbentuk _raven _itu tertawa kecil. Setelah mencium pipi Sakura dengan lembut, dia pun membereskan sekitarnya untuk kemudian bersiap menyupir sampai rumah.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"KENAPA KAU MEREKAMNYA!? DASAR MESUM SIALAN!"

_**BRAK**_

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatap malas ketika Haruno Sakura dengan emosi melempar _ipod _miliknya. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu terengah setelah melihat _ipod _Sasuke itu pecah belah hingga bagiannya terlempar kemana-mana. Tapi Sakura tahu, meski begitu tetap percuma. Terlihat dari reaksi Sasuke yang biasa saja. Dan memang benar, setelahnya Sasuke mengambil Hpnya sendiri lalu menekan sebuah tombol hingga suatu suara keluar dari Hp tersebut.

"_Aku... suka... Sasuke. Aku sayang... Sasuke. Aku... mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

Ukh, jangankan karena pengakuan itu, mendengar suaranya sendiri yang sangat ambigu saja mampu membuat wajah Sakura memerah bukan main. Baiklah, jika memang Sasuke hanya merekam suara saat pengakuan itu mungkin Sakura masih terima, tapi suara-suara kemudian yang terekam adalah...

"_Ungh, Sasuke... Sah... ah... ahn,"_

"_Huwaah! Akh! Aaah!"_

"_Bu-Bukan... ya-yang aku mau... milikmu. Ma-Masukkan kumohon... Pe-Penis—AAAKH!"_

_Yeah, _dengan kata lain semua suara dari awal sampai akhir terekam dengan baik.

"TIDAAAAAK! MATIKAN SASUKE! MATIKAAAN!" Sakura berteriak memohon sembari menutup kedua telinganya dan berjongkok. Setelah menunduk cukup lama dan akhirnya Sasuke mematikan rekaman itu, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Hiks, kau tega sekali... Sasuke," rajuknya.

Sasuke tertawa keras tanpa bisa ditahannya. Toh, sekarang mereka ada di kamar adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu, jadi tidak masalah. Keduanya baru pulang dari sekolah jadi mereka masih memakai seragam. Sasuke duduk di tepi kasurnya sementara sekarang Sakura masih berjongkok di bawah. Laki-laki itu menatap tetangga sejak kecilnya dengan santai, "Apa boleh buat. Tadinya aku hanya ingin menyimpan suara pengakuanmu itu agar kau tidak melawan lagi lain kali. Tapi ternyata aku malah mendapat lebih, bagus 'kan?"

"Apanya yang bagus!" mulai kesal, Sakura akhirnya berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan dua pipinya yang memerah digembungkan—ekspresi ngambek, "Kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya.

"Oh ayolah, hanya sekali tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagipula aku hanya menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri," bujuk Sasuke. Mengingat setelah kejadian di mobil waktu itu Sakura ngambek padanya selama dua hari berturut-turut, ternyata sempat membuat Sasuke kewalahan juga pada akhirnya. Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas, "Saku—"

"Kalau aku bilang untuk menghapus semua _copy _dari rekaman itu, apa kau akan menghapusnya?" pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ketika wanita itu berbalik membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tapi, atmosfir ini... Sasuke tersentak seakan menyadari sesuatu dan—

—dia menyeringai.

"Tidak," menjawab apa adanya, Sasuke memasang wajah menantang, "tidak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk merubah pikiranku, nona," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebal lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu sama sekali tidak menolak saat sang kekasih naik ke atas kasurnya lalu mengapit kedua kakinya dengan dua lutut kecil wanita tersebut. Sasuke masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya melihat kepala Sakura di atasnya, "Meskipun aku melakukan ini?" tanyanya seduktif.

"Iya," tangan Sasuke meraih punggung Sakura, menariknya untuk semakin mendekat. Pria yang berumur sama dengan wanita yang kini mencoba untuk menggodanya itu mulai membuka kancing seragam di depan wajahnya dengan giginya. Tidak ada perlawanan, semua berjalan mulus. Sakura sendiri ikut membuka jas hitam yang Sasuke kenakan dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing.

"Meski kau berulang kali mengaku kau adalah kekasihku, meski kau memberikan tubuhmu padaku seminggu penuh, atau bahkan meski kau yang akan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu—"

Telinga Sakura mulai memerah. Tubuhnya semakin sensitif belakangan ini, ucapkan terima kasih pada laki-laki di depannya. Setelah seluruh kancing seragam Sakura terbuka, Sasuke mulai menjilati tubuh di depannya itu sebelum berkata lagi.

"—kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubah pikiranku, sayang."

Menyebalkan seperti biasa. Entah sampai kapan sifat bebal Uchiha Sasuke ini akan terus melekat. Yang pasti mungkin untuk sementara Haruno Sakura yang harus bersabar. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar telentang di atas kasurnya sementara kini dia sendiri di atas tubuh wanita itu menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya yang berada di kanan kiri Sakura. Wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut membuang mukanya yang semakin memerah karena ditatap dengan begitu intens oleh laki-laki di atasnya.

"Menjadi kekasih atau tidak, sifat menyebalkanmu tetap tidak berubah."

Gerutuan Sakura membuat Sasuke tertawa lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Rasanya jauh lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura di bawahnya. Memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang muncul di antara mereka berdua sebelum kedua bibir kembali dipertemukan.

"Kau sendiri masih tidak mau jujur seperti biasa."

Dan...

...ronde-ronde selanjutnya dari sepasang kekasih ini silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

YEAAAH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI! #tebarconfetti

Kepanjangan ya? Ngebosenin ya? Garing ya? Maaf deh wkwkwk. Yang penting saya lega setidaknya sequel terakhir dari _**Fetish **_(dimana saya nggak nyangka banget _fic_ itu bakal ada _sequel_ panjang begini lol) sudah selesai mwahahahaaa! #ketawadipinggirtebing

Saya harap semua sudah tahu, _fic_ ini adalah _sequel _terakhir dari _**Fetish, Sport, Outdoor, & Date**_. Jadi, jangan ada yang minta _sequel _lagi yaa. Yang minta saya cium lho :)) #dibejek ahaha bercanda, semoga _feel-_nya kerasa yaaa. Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf. Lumayan capek dan nggak nyangka aja bakal 6000an _words _untuk _sequel _terakhir. Berasa lagi ngerjain _fic multichapter._ Wk.

Tapi, walau _sequel-_nya sudah selesai. Bukan tidak mungkin saya masih akan membuat _fic rate M _tema _BDSM _dengan _setting _cerita yang berbeda hahaha. Jujur lho, saya kangen penokohan Sasuke dan Sakura kayak di _fic _ini xD karena itu ada kemungkinan saya ingin membuat tokoh SasuSaku dengan sifat yang sama seperti di fic ini pada fic lain yang baru hehe. Ngomong-ngomong ada pertanyaan dari saya nih, bagi yang mau jawab saya berterima kasih sekali :3 pertanyaannya...

**Apa kalian suka penokohan SasuSaku di serial **_**Fetish, Sport, Outdoor, Date, & Lover **_**ini? **

**Jika tidak, penokohan SasuSaku seperti apa yang kalian suka? **

**Jika memang harus OOC, sifat OOC SasuSaku seperti apa yang masih kalian tolerir?**

Hmm, sudah deh itu saja. Sekalian info tambahan, setelah ini saya akan _update __**Blind**__._ Bagi yang menunggu silahkan bersiap-siap wkwk #siapa

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau mereview dari awal sampai akhir :)_ Yosh,_ _review again please? _8D


End file.
